I Am A Question To This World
by FreaxGeax
Summary: Kimii, A normal girl from our world, travels to Death Note relising her life is screwed up due to this and facing troubles and a hard past. She relised she couldn't be happier. She now has a goal in life that no one can judge her upon. L Must live.
1. You Look Like A Panda

**Nicole: Hey guys, I'm currently sitting up. At 2 am due to me having nothing to do- I'm tierd but over tierd and can't fall asleep. And eating chips, pop and all that good stuff... Anyways!- So for the longest time I'm crazed for Death Note right? well I decided to get out my writing fingers and whip something up- It will be with an original character- Her name will be Kimii haha it was going to be bella because I love that name, but ever since twilight *no offence to twilight likers* kinda runied it for me... Im more of a harry potter gal- baha! so this story is randomness about a girl who ends up in death note and her goal is to save L but with major twists- heart breaking scenes and random shiz that will make you laugh and say wtf- we start the adventure. :)**

**Kimii's pov:**

**It was early day, The sun was beautiful and glowing. I awoke to the warm beam set upon the bone of my jaw. I was completely relax- **_***beep beep beep***_**... day runied... *groans*... wonderful... **

**You know that moment you wake up befor school or work? and ur calm.. then ur alarm gos off? and you relised... that day is going to end up like the rest... ****Slow, boring, and something bad is most likely going to happen.**** But boy, Life loves me to death so my day from that moment.. was going to be screwed, More screwed then a flying purple screw driver named phillip.**

**So, the day started off with me blasting my ipod Song: **

**Michael Bublé - Haven't Met You ****) The happy songs are the best on depressing days. Like every weekend I watched death note, shocker. I know. But today I felt diffrent. I can't really describe the feeling, just... like something big was going to happen and it would change my life.**

**I put on my clothes- now to the regular eye, I looked like a freak and was treated like one too. To put it all together, I wear tutu's and bows, and I get made fun of my style alot. But I love it so I stick with it, Maybe thats why I got so upset when L died, because I can relate to him and at first glance you can see sadness. Me and my friends Amy and Torii would always joke about being in the Death Note world and how we would change it. Amy needs to be hit with the magic pixie stick tho- she likes "I'm a gay light bulb" YEAH THATS RIGHT AMY I CALLED YOU OUT!... *eh em* ignore that- anyways as I was explaining, I don't know where I'm going maybe to get something to eat. But thats when it happend, I don't know what the hell I did but some how I ended up on the ground, screaming bloody murder and then woosh. My life was screwed.**

**~present~**

**Kimii: "What in the- I was walking on pavement? how am I on grass- Oh my hippo jimmy- To-t-TTTTTT- To ho?" and with that I was faced with the school I saw alot through the anime. And needles to say, I went giddy and started to roll around giggling. And yeah, Thats right. People gave me the wtf look. There gos my start of not being a freak. But thats when it hit me. "Wait... I'm given the chance... to save L" and suddenly, The life I always hid from. That I always use to sit on my moms lap and cry about when I was small. The life that treated me like an ant... gave me something in return for keeping my head held high. And for once, I was greatful.**

**Kimii: I walked around for I don't know how long. But soon I ended up at the wonderful cafe everyone knows so well. Where L and Light talk. I relised I had my bag still with me from when I went out that mourning for food. Whats the shocker? it included things I didn't bring- such as...**

**1) My ipod.**

**2) a Hotel key card?**

**3) a credit card.**

**Kimii:...Whoa... was the only word I could manage and then I looked up. And I saw a man standing infront of me with jeans... I then look up a little more and saw a white shirt- Yup... then the messy black hair that looked like soft ravens wings. I tryed to keep my cool but it didn't go so well because what came out was the weirdest sound I ever made.**

**Kimii:..."Meep"... and I noticed someone trailing behind him. Thats right Kir- I mean Light. They sat in the booth across from me. I quickly ordered something to make my self fit in, But I caught Light throwing me some questionble glances and I did what any other L fan girl would do- I gave him the- "WTF you looking at freaking murderer of panda people..." glare. And it got me a silly look from light and a confused one from L himself.**

**Light: Ryuuga, That girl...**

**L: Your deductive skills are amazing today Light, Indeed that IS a girl.**

**Light: No, I ment the look she gave us she knows something-**

**Kimii: and that was my cue to get L to notice me- to any regular person what I was about to do was completely stupid. But I had a plan. "Hey light!" and with that I walked over to there table.**

**Light: "Do I know you?"**

**Kimii: For one to know is one to meet and we my friend have not met. But I do know you, and more I'm not sapost to know- and with light with a stupid puzzled look on his face I glanced over at "Ryuuga"... "hello, L" ... Now I could tell you what happend next. But to be honest I don't re-call I remeber being picked up like a bag of potatos and they whispering about- the ceromony- I heard something- some-No's and the word kira thrown around. My plan was going perfect.**

**L's pov:**

**"I don't ever recall meeting this woman not to mention how she knew me as L, Maybe she is infact kira. Sadly she caused me a knew problem now and I have to take care of this". And with that I through her in the trunk of watari's town car and ordered him to drive ignoring Yagami Kun's shouts. My day has become more confusing.**

**"Has there been any reason as to why you would kidnap a woman and shuv her in the trunk Ryuuzaki?" Watari replyed with a collected tone, Like this happens alot... witch it did.**

**"She some how knew my title Watari, I am not one to take a chance of her being kira."**

**"So I'm getting my hopes up, that you are in fact interested in this girl - more into the romantic type?" Watari smiled with a familer glimmer in his eyes clearly teasing me.**

**"Watari, It isn't that I am not interested, Just mearly to busy and no on meets my standards"**

**"Good, I was about to give you a lecture on how to pick up girls- Isn't really the term of you ACTULLY pick up the girl, and throw her into the trunk". Watari once again teased.**

**I gave a sigh and ignored his comments, She was attractive but so are many woman, pluse I would never think a murderer is attractive would I?... No of course not! if there ugly inside, there obviously ugly outside. A voice drew me out of my thoughts.**

**"We are here Ryuuzaki" Watari commented while parking the town car.**

**Kimii's Pov:**

_**I am clearly going to kill whom ever is driving this car**_** I thought to myself. I made a small mis-calculation. I didn't think I would be pushed to the trunk. Maybe tied up in the back seat but.. OW!... Grr speed bumbs... **_**And thats when I had an idea.**_** And then the car came to a hault, And i was being dragged out by the wrists rather roughly. I caught sight of L looking at me with interest. And he bagan to lead me to I was guessing his hotel suite. And to make matters worse, Watari was fallowing me with a gun pointed secretly incase I tryed anything funny.**

_**L's Pov:**_

**I am not going to lie, I was quite shocked when she did not struggle or cause a scene. Even if her percentages of being kira were rising because of this. I couldn't hold back my interest.**

_**Kimii's Pov:**_

**I was cuffed and sat in a chair, L infront of me putting sugar cubes in his tea...**_**1...2...3...4...5...6...7...**_** I was taken away by counting when he spoke first.**

**"I suspect you are going to reject the fact I presume your Kira?" L questioned.**

**"Why would I do that? I could be very well Kira knowing secret information, But I will tell you I am not. I'm mearly here to save your life from Kira". I replyed sharply.**

**Thats when L's face turned solid.**

**"Who is to say I would loose to him?" he replyed with a bit of vennom secretly in his voice. I was glad I picked this up.**

**"Because you are childish and hate to loose, You will find out who kira is. But wont have any proof to confine him. Actully. You DID find kira. Your questioning his moves tho".**

**..."I underestmated your intelligence, But who is to say kira is male?"**

**I looked at L pondering how to explain.**

**"Men are known to become for competive then woman, And what I see. When Kira seems to not get his way, he takes spite out of the innocent.**

**"Very interesting deduction, I hope you do not mind me locking you up, Until i have more questions". He more less replyed then asked.**

**And with that, The place most fan girls would be over joyed about being, Kill anyone and anything to be here.**

**I was.**

**And it was going to be hell to clear my name, and put Light Yagami and Misa Amane behind bars.**

**Yup. I was more screwed then a purple screw driver named phillip.**

**I was terrfide with questions of my own.**

**I was scared I would fail.**

**And with all these emotions.**

**I was happy, I get to live a dream where I don't have to be told to shut up about, or be ignored.**

**I was here.**

**And I was ready to solve the hardest case with the worlds greatest detective.**

**I was finally where I can call**

**Home.**

**And I was just a question to this world who will be the biggest answer soon enough.**

**Nicole: Well GUYS! THATS IT! sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes. I made this late late lateeee! I'm bored and sick. It wil get better, Character wise etc- I will post a character desc- soon. And the empty holes you wondering- How did she get there? etc etc will be answered. This is Kinda a filler for the whole story and I wanted to jump into it as fast so I can slow it down. Cause lets face it. Who is going to read a DN Fic with out L or Light? and just a basic OC? pluse I can relate to alot of fan girls. I mean what if you were in Kimii's place? In the world of death note. Ur goal to be honest wouldn't be how you got there. You would want to meet L... Or Light depending on what you perfer. I myself enjoy panda people. :)**

**Anyways I don't own Death Note, and I hope you enjoyed!.**

**Thank you so much for reading! and Please do review the more love the faster I update! 3**

**Thanks you again!.**

**Love: Nicole L.A. Mills**


	2. Bad Things Happen To Good People

**I Am A Question To This World.**

**Chpt: 2**

**Nicole: Hello all!...again... anyways! I got a good review so I thought to treat you guys woot! anyways I hope you enjoy the story and bare with me my eyes are puffy etc, so ignore the grammar- still sick- and its annoying as the raptor jesus staring at me like im pocky. Yup. Pocky. Nomz, Nomz!-Also do not mind that the story plot is a little backwards then the manga or anime- its just how the story is going to roll for now.**

**So, Remember when I said my life was about to become more screwed then a purple screw driver named phillip?... well that screw driver has a brother's brother brother's mother father's pet goldfish name jimmy, Translation?... My life is fucked.**

**It started ith my brillant plan you do remember that right? how L put me in his basement and is watching me through the camera asking me bad questions?... It isn't as perverted as it prob sounds. I mean, I was only raped twice so its all good.. Nawh I kid, I kid. If there was rape it would be me and a 1000 other fan girls running towards L and- do the math... ANYWAYSSS-**

**So I was planning my evil plan of hundreds of plans and I came up with one, ...Why not ANNOY L ENOUGH TO LET MEH GO!... You wonder how that went down? I'll tell you-**

**Flash Back-**

_**Kimii: I'm so hungary x_x**_

_**L: ARe you kira?**_

_**Kimii: No.**_

_**L:...Are you sure?**_

_**Kimii: Yes.**_

_**L:...Are you kira?**_

_**Kimii: No.**_

_**L:...are you kira?**_

_**Kimii: T_T No.**_

_**L: are you-**_

_**Kimii: NO GOD DAMN IT IM NOT!**_

_**L:... Nevermind watari she isn't hungary...**_

_**Kimii: T_T are you serious?**_

**Take 2- super awesome plan-**

_**Kimii: L...**_

_**L: yes?**_

_**Kimii: I have something to tell you...**_

_**L:...what is it?**_

_**Kimii: Nuh, You must play eye spy with me first..hmm.. I spy something that is black!**_

_**L:... You do relise your blindfolded correct?**_

_**Kimii: T_T... *no comment***_

**Take 3 of wtf plan-**

_**kimii: *screams* L! L! L! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!**_

_**L:... Your kira?**_

_**Kimii: NO UR A PANDA! :D**_

_**L:...*pinches bridge of nose* Watari... Get the acid.**_

_**Kimii: ..acid..? like drugs? THATS BAD FOR YOU L KUN!**_

_**L:...**__**Kun?**_

_**Kimii: ...?**_

_**L: never mind, I still have yet to get an answer from you.**_

_**Kimii: If I can at least walk around (she is in the typ of trap misa was in) I'll tell you 3 interesting facts of infromation!**_

_**(after L pondering he accepts letting her walk around the cell)**_

_**L: what is this information now?**_

_**Kimii: *clears throat***_

_**1) You resemble a panda.**_

_**2) The sky is blue.**_

_**3) My name is **__**K.**_

_**L:... K? hmm is it.. *bites thumb* Very well. Nice to meet you **__**K**_

_**Kimii: Nice to meet you too L kun.**_

_**L: There is a 3% ur kira. I will let you out of your cell. But you may not leave this hotel with out mine or watari's regaurds of where and with who. Meaning, You must go with watari or I.**_

_**Kimii: ...Deal.**_

_**L: Watari will get you cleaned up and show you to your suite. It will be across from mine if you need anything. That is all. **_

_**Present time:**_

**So now i sit here, relising something.**

**One: L trusts me a little more.**

**Two: I'll be seeing L everyday.**

**Three: L is across the hall.**

**Zomg.**

**Zomg.**

**ZOMFG!**

**IM HUNGARY!**

**And with that I went to the kitchen. My suite was pretty normal as I think about it biting into my slice of cake I took from L. It was A creamy color, a double bed. nice lighting with a view. My bag and clothing I never seen befor in my life were there. And I had a laptop *bugged* I thought. And L was in the living room, I sapose this was the part he is prepairing for the task force due to him talking with them into the comp of directions of meeting watari.**

**I knew what was going to happen.**

**And to make matters interesting, I might just know every task force members name. BEFOR THEY INTRODUCE ME. For once, having the uperhand in this a step ahead of L and Light himself.**

**Felt wonderful.**

**~~~~~ Time skip:~!~~**

**L: I, am L.**

**The task force stood silently, whispering to one another- Just as Light's father was about to speak I spoke up from around the corner and decided to mess with L. Revenge.**

**Kimii: "Well I'm Jesus, Nice to meet you Yagami san, Matsuda, Mogi, Ukita"- (etc etc you know the characters)**

**They stood dumb founded for a couple of moments. L looked taken back, I took this time to jump into it.**

**"Lets value our lives" I said sighing. "If you were all going to introduce ur selves I would advise not to. I am clearly a suspect for Kira and who is to say "L" him self is not Kira?"**

**Matsuda decided to speak up- "She has a point cheif, I mean if this IS L he should know our names by now, so why risk it?**

**Mr-Yagami spoke up agreeing "But it seems the question is how upon the fact how she knew our names"**

**L decided to agree and shoot me a puzzled stare as if to say "Girlllll your percentages shot like a rocket to space and now is hanging out with the moon"**

**I giggled at my thought process, To be truthful I don't know how to answer this question- More less how I got here. I excused myself to my suite, L seemed against it obviously, But I told him I wouldn't do anything funny more the less I would be a stupid Kira if so. Some how I convinced him and ran to my suite telling him I'll answer what ever questions about me after the task force went home.**

**Kimii's Pov:**

**I sat upon my bed, Clearly bored. I had nothing to do and was slowly going insaine. Watari brought me some sweets to munch on, But I think this was just a reason to "check up on me" I accepted the food. And decided to be a reble and blast some- Not so lovely music- Befor I could press the play button A shadow loomed over me. A HUGEEE shadow. I froze knowing what it clearly was. A shinigami.**

**Until I spun around.**

**It looked kinda like a Shinigami, But the wings were a misty grey and the man had a much softer features. He was around 7ft, and a 4 ft wing span. Nothing to extream.**

**I whispered knowing I may be heard.**

**"Uhm. Hi."**

**"Hello", The shinigami replyed. "I am courage"**

**"C-courage?" I manged to stutter out.**

**"Yes I am ur angel, sent to help you. You seem to be running into problems not a regular human can do by his or her's self, So I was sent for a few moments to explain things. I will not explain again so listen"**

**"What I am about to tell you is secret information, and to help you."**

**"You were sent to this world to stop who's death you wish, clearly you have chosen L. There are rules however. You may return when ever you wish. But the gods were angry at the lack of evidence L had found. So we put a fangirl to see if she may help.**

**You are that fangirl.**

**If you can not save or at least find some evidence to capture Kira. You will be punished."**

**"K-illed?" I stutterd.**

**"No just punished with bad luck for ur life ahead and you will not be able to go back to ur present world. ever. Also a year here, is an hour in your world. So do not be frightend.**

**Your excuse to knowing there names is, You are a physic, Clearly in all those fan fictions you read about Death Note will help you with this goal? Not only that. But you can move things with your mind and talk telapathicly. Do not make me regret this.**

**Also when the time comes. You will be greeted with a gift. I must go now. No questions. I just wished for you to know so ur not completely stupid.**

**Good day."**

**And with that. My life was fucked. and confused.**

**I sat on my bed taking this all In.**

**"for an angel he sure wasn't rainbows and lollipops..." I whispered to myself.**

**Just then a nock came to my door.**

**"Come in!" I shouted.**

**L: "I do not mean to barge in. But clearly the show you put on today made me curious. Why is it your here? and not having... How do you say it... A "melt down?"**

**I looked at him stunned, out of all the questions.**

**"Well, L. I wish to capture Kira. I know it may be difficult for you to agree on the fact I am not. But time will be enough to solve that. Kira is childish and I'm quite sick and tierd of him. If I say so myself."**

**L looked at me like I just told him what yaoi clearly was. In ****FULL**** detail. "That was a very good responce K chan.**

_**{Whoa he is calling me chan now? sweeet!}**_

_**L: "But **_**why are you taking this all in such a good way?" He nibbled softly on the tip of his thumb at this.**

**Kimii: L, You are a good person. No matter what people say. *I gently patted his sholder awkwardly* So I know no matter how much I struggle, The more I do. The more my 90% go's up".**

**L looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you know it was actully 90?" he questioned.**

**Kimii: To most L, your a chapter book's ending. They will never know until they experianced the life of the story. To me, Your the middle of the books paragraph. You can't quite get it. But after time it starts to make sence. Of course there will be unanswered questions. But someday in life with questions, they will be answered.**

**L pondered this for a moment and just barely. You could see the smallest smiles out there.**

**L: "You may be in fact Kira, But I never had a friend. I'm glad someone of the near intelligence understands me more then to judge at first glance."**

**I smiled at this-**

**L: "If you are not Kira and wish to help me, why bother risk your life for something such as this".**

**I looked at him like he just told a 5 year old santa wasn't real.**

**"Because L... Did you ever hear the saying ****Bad things happen to good people it's not the matter of "If" It's the matter of "When" it will?**

**L looked at me no more like staired into my soul. "No I can't say I have why?"**

**Kimii: Your a good person, and by the time that "WHEN" comes around. I'll be that good thing to fight the bad. 2 goods can out beat one bad. No matter how big. I finished with a smile.**

**And for once, L gave me a true smile.**

**And deep down, I knew my Kira percentages were no longer.**

**And I now knew I was going to make L live no matter if it ment killing Light myself.**

**I was going to be the good thing for a change.**

**Life gave me a good thing out of all the bad I've gotten.**

**I'm going to return the favor.**

**L hunched over and all began to leave and stopped at the bedroom door.**

**He didn't bother to turn to face me as he spoke-**

**"Lets go ****K**** we have a killer to catch"**

**And I did. I fallowed knowing what awaited me. And knowing it may risk my life.**

**But it was all worth it for L.**

**And it always will be.**

**-End of chapter!**

**nicole: ZOMG! sorry if this chp has grammar- or is a little corny and rushed i had a time limit on the lap top T_T and I needed to help the relationship build upon L and K. How such people who had similar lives are forced to face the world as one, alone. Now have someone to lean on when there tierd of it all. L is slowly trusting Kimii but is still timid. K on the other hand is determind. Neither are looking for "love" so if you think this is "OMG I LOVE YOU" moment. sorry not yet haha! but I will give you a hint to come-**

**Kimii is'nt really K's real name. It was a name given to her in the past for an aliance.**

**Its actully has nothing to do with K.**

**I'll give you a hint:**

**her name is something L likes. alot.**

**You will understand latter on why I choose Kimii and why "K" its all in the planning. I come up with this on my own. I do not make a rough draft. SO bare with me.**

**Thank you to my first reviewer-****IAmLove**

**The more reviews the faster I update and the more this story ACTULLY gets better. Because right now its kinda bad *laughs sadly* Tho I swear it will get better. I just don't want to rush to fast or move to slow. So bare with meh! :)**


	3. Pale white hands entwined

**I Am A Question To This World**

**chpt:3**

**Nicole: haha.. it makes a face... anyways! AHH 2 more reviews! Thank you so so much! keep them coming. *feels happy that people enjoy* I plan to slow it down a little now so it makes sence I just needed a kick start :) pluse I'm not busy, But I do need to pee... A little to much info?... Yeah, sorry. haha! enjoy!**

**Kimii's pov:**

**It was 9am The task force was gathered around the glowing screens questioning L's methods, I gave a mental sigh at this. To be honest I was a little lonley. L was busy, the task force was also- And I was starting to get home sick. I silently wished I had someone to talk to... "MAAATTSUDAA!" I smiled. I knew he WASN'T busy, L seems to ignore him, And I decided to want to explore around bit. But as I said befor- my life is screwed so of course this is what happend.**

**Kimii: "Matsuda san! lets go out and walk around town wouldn't that me fun!"**

**Matsuda: "Of course-" and befor the words left his mouth L sternly objected.**

**L: "You are not aloud to leave the hotel yet Miss **_**K**_**." he replyed coldly.**

**Kimii: "You said yourself Ryuuzaki that I was aloud"- and I was cut off.**

**L: "Only with Watari or I's presence".**

**Kimii: "Matsuda is a cop it should count!"**

**L: "Matsuda can not **_**hold**_** his own against you".**

**Matsuda: "HEYYY what is that sapost to mean?"**

**Kimii: "RYUUZAKI..." I said vennom dripping with every sound.**

**L: That is all,If you have no furthur points nor a intelligent reasoning behind this. It will go no where. Save both our intellects and do not bother."**

**I was beyond furious, How **_**dare**_** he make me feel stupid. Two can play at this game.**

**Kimii: "Fine" and with that I walked out, L looked sightly confused I didn't blow up at him, but I had better things. If you were a reble what would you do... sneak out of course?...**

**While the task force was in the main room of the hotel suite, L's back slightly turned towards me, I tip toed to the hotel door and snuck out. It was to easy but I wasn't gonna wait around and see if any of them saw me leave.**

**L's pov:**

**I was in the middle of the Kira brodcast my suspisions of Light Yagami were growing stronger. I would need to bring him in soon. Make him run a few tests. If there is indeed a second kira, our lives may be highly at stake due to this new killing power.**

**And thats when I saw a shadow move slowly behind me, I didn't bother to turn but mearly looked at my computers black screen and see the reflection of... K sneaking out. Wonderful. As soon as she was out the door I fallowed her in hopes of confronting her ninja skills.**

**Kimii's pov:**

**I was indeed close from the hotel but far enough away I could enjoy my surroundings. I was on a bench over looking the city lights of Japan. I was calmed and brought out my Ipod looking at pictures of me as a child and remembering my mother and father befor the...accident. And a soft silky pur of a voice lifted me from my thoughts.**

**L: "Sneaking out is not going to help your kira percentages."**

**I smiled at this, Leave it to L to bring it up o easley.**

**"Sorry" I replyed softly. "I just needed time to myself and was not granted it. I needed to think." and with that L crouched on the other side of th bench with a soft gleam to his eyes looking out to the view.**

**L: *sigh* "I do not blame you, with the noise the Task force makes and the stuffy air I sapose some alone time would be needed. Nevertheless I do not wish to take the chance of you being the 2nd Kira."**

**I chuckled at his bluntness, But was quickly shut up by a slender cold pale hand grasping my own softly and holding it as if it would break in thousands of diffren't peices.**

**I gave him a questionble stare.**

**L: "This is what people do yes? when need calming. They show a sort of affection to the other?**

**I gaped at him like a fish out of water. Affection. I stared at him trying to remember the last time I was given a hug. I never gotten a hug from anyone. It was so long ago it was misty to remember but I did. No one would tenderly hold me. And whisper for my troubles to go away. L saw my quiteness and was about to let go of my hand when I took the leap and embraced him in a soft hug. As corny as it sounds, I don't know how long we stayed like that just embracing, Knowing that if we let go we may never have another chance. He soothed me knowing I was flustered. Knowing I was sad. I was okay with this, Now most fan girls would squeal or just go bonkers. But something was diffrent. When you look at L you see an awkward, Quirky man.**

**When I see L, I see a sad lost soul drowning trying to find someone to grasp ahold to.**

**I was going to be his life jacket to keep him a float.**

**We let go just staring at one another with a soft smile appearing upon our faces. But of course how ever the moment, I decided to break it.**

**Kimii: "How do you find L?" I decided to give him a joke riddle, I was interested to see his answer and hope I'll get questions from him.**

**L:..."Leave a trail of panda crackers in hopes he will fall for it?"**

**I giggled, "Sorry ryuuzaki but I dont think the worlds greatest detective would fall for that..."**

**L: "Depending how much sugar is in them... I do not know, how?"**

**Kimii: *chuckles* Look between ****K**** and ****M****.**

**I gave him a smile while it took him to understand fully and I reseived A small smile, "Your quite the humorous one"**

**"I know" I replyed with a cheeky grin.**

**And with that we went back to HQ- A hunched over pale mans slender hand grasped in a fragile small hand. No one spoke but we both shared common smiles.**

**The day went by. I helped them with some of the cases. They were talking about tricking light more less into thinking there was not a 2nd kira to see what he would make of the "imposter" when Matsuda spoke up. "Hey Kimii san... out of all of us you and L- I mean ryuuzaki are really... into the case you know? like you will never give up kinda feeling... why?" Mr yagami shot him a glare as if to say- "Don't get involved in her personal life thats her business" But I answere truthfuly. "Well Matsu- the best thing to do in life is to do everything people say you can't. And all mylife i was told I would fail. I'm a fighter. I wont go out with out a bang. And im hoping that bang will be kiras sentenced to death" I smiled at him reasuringly, he looked at me with gawking eyes. Everyone looked impressed. You could see ah int of pride in L's eyes but only slowly. Everything was going good until.**

**I got a text message from Light.**

**It read: I know where your from.**

**I was the only one who was paying attention to the text everyone went on to what they were doing.**

**And what scared me the most. I think L picked up on my horrifide expreshion for a moment.**

**Remember when I said my life was screwed and/or fucked?**

**it was now scru-fluffled.**

**Yay. T_T**

**Nicole: WOOT CHAPTA 3! Kinda interesting.. had some fluff in there for all those romance lovers but enough suspence so I know what I'm doing in chapter 4. Witch will be up latter on tonight if im bored or tmr-! :)! it gets better with every review! :) i put out the humor in this one a bit due to I needed some key points.**

**Tell me if you found the secret hidden points!**

**And- did you guy's figure out Kimii's real name? Ive been rather blunt about it. But then again... I'm a confusing person.**

**Anyways! Please review and raptor jesus wont force me to make him a sammich again! Love: xox- Nikii!**


	4. Sugar

**Chp:4**

**Nicole: OMGOMGOMG MARCH BREAK WOOT...well it's tmr.. but you understand *sweat drops* Canada.. March break: To stay inside and sleep in and ignore the little bit of snow we have left. Lol. Anyways sorry for not updating in like 8-9 days guys! x( School got in the way and Raptor jesus said he would rape me if I updated. So everyone shun him lol! anyway enjoy!**

**Kimii's pov:**

**My heart could of dropped when I got the text message from Light. I was Freaking out. No. Calm down- He obviously is joking right?.. why would he risk a silly text message like this unless he knew that I knew that I knew about what he knew that made me know more then what he knew and i might let the others know. YES THAT'S IT!... I just confused myself, Anyways So now I have to face Light/Kira. Great coming into this world I thought- Hey- yeah Im not going to give any sighn im from another world. But thats not right is it. Because my life is MORE SCREWEEEDDDD THEN IT WAS BEFOR AND PEOPLE THATS A WHOLE LOT OF SCREWED- My inside head ramble was caught off by a silky pur like voice.**

**L: K, Are you alright? K?**

**Kimii: "Huh? Oh, uhm yeah I'm fine no worrys! I-.. I-.. I just need to be somewhere. I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATTER!" And with that I made 2 stupid mistakes.**

**1) Never run away after stuttering to the worlds greatest detective because he is going to suspect everything is NOT fine.**

**2)...Don't run the wrong way... cause then when you run the correct way you get this..**

**Kimii: "UGH THE WRONG WAY! NOW I HAVE TO RUN ALL THE WAY BACK THIS WAY TO GET OUT THE FRONT DOOR-OW!" and with that I ran into a wall...but it wasn't just any wall. It was A Panda wall.**

**Yup.**

**There should be a rule against my stupidity.**

**The wrong way...**

**I can't belive- My voices in my head were taken back by L.**

**L: "Usally when someone runs after a text. They are not fine."**

**Shit.**

**double shit.**

**tripple shit.**

**HOLEY CHEESE IN A CAN! (I don't think Canadians have that.. ANYWAYS)...**

**Kimii: "L I have to go-"**

**L: "Your scared K, Why?" He said while tilting his head in a curious manner.**

**Kimii: "L- I-"**

**L: "Let me see your text message you got."**

**Kimii: "NO- I-"**

**L: ".see.K." his voice became more demanding.**

**Kimii:..I thought fast- If L were to see the text his suspicions may get stronger on Light. And if Light knew he would kill me- He may have Misa now I don't know. One glance at me and its over- I thought furiously- how do I get past him while shutting him up?**

**Then it hit me.**

**Fangirls dream.**

**Kimii swiftly took L's collar and gently placed her hand on the back of his neck. -It was smooth and the feel of his ravens nest on the bridge of my hand was silk to cotton. I dashed the thoughts and captured his lips into mine.**

**L was stunned-**

**L's pov:**

**I was scared for her. I knew K would do nothing and betray me for Kira. So something must of spooked her.**

**I wanted to know.**

**Damn, I Couldn't cost anymore lives.**

**Watari said these feelings of being confused are normal.**

**L is never confused.**

**No- I AM never confused.**

**I ordered her to tell me but it got me something I've always wanted.**

**Something I never had.**

**Affection.**

**She put her hand on the side of my face and the other behind my neck. The feeling of her fingers intwining themselves in my mop of hair felt hevanly.**

**It gave me chills.**

**Of course, I would never admit that.**

**Would I?**

**And thats when her lips withdrawled upon mine.**

**Kimii's pov:**

**He tasted of strawberrys. I laughed at the irony witch drew me slowly away from his lips. Where I felt safe at. I opened my half lidded eyes to meet black ones stairing back at me.**

**Searching, Searching for something. Confused, Happy, and something else I couldn't place...**

**I wanted to run. Witch was my plan from the start. But after seeing his face. It would be leaving him. And after watching the anime. He was lonley. I could tell. I was never going to leave him I promised myself. So I stayed there silently, waiting for some pin point reaction.**

**I waited.**

**And waited.**

**And his lips finally parted.**

**"What was your text message?" he asked no sign of emotion what so ever.**

***face palm***

**Kimii: "ARE YOU SERIOUSE!"**

**L: "About?"**

**Kimii: "I KISS YOU AND YOU GO BACK TO THAT TOPIC UGH! THIS IS SO DIFFICULT"**

**L: "What is so difficult about it **_**K**_**? should I mention that was my first kiss?"**

**the way he said my name it- it-**

**I had it.**

**I couldn't take it. This man will know my name.**

**Kimii: "IT'S NOT K! IT'S NOT EVEN KIMII!" I screamed in his face.**

**L:...Are you saying your name is not just K but it is Kimii?**

**Kimii: ..."Kimii was an aliance given to me at my parents funeral"... I said looking up at him through my hair. I dared not to let the tears fall.**

**L: "And why are you telling me this?" He said biting his thumb stairing at nothing but space.**

**Kimii: "Because I care-... You know what forget it" tears streamed down my face. He wouldn't care. he would abuse the feelings I stored for him, for information.**

**I was nothing but a pawn to him.**

**L: "You care?.."**

**Kimii: I looked up letting him see the tears. He was taken back by the sight of them.**

**Kimii: "I care about you." and with that I turned around but in middle of the halway I spoke to him. Not even turning.**

**"It's ****Sugar**** by the way. And I walked away. Leaving him behind. Letting him know he was more to me then anything.**

**Letting him know some people do care.**

**Letting him know I would cry for him.**

**Letting him know I loved him even if we knew one another for the shortest time But- I knew him forever.**

**Letting the fangirls know. I wont giveup on him/saving him.**

**Letting everyone know. I was not going to be stepped on this time and called pathetic.**

**Letting the world know I am Sugar.**

**The one girl who will change the world.**

**I had a game to set with a certain Im-A-Gay.**

**And he was in for it.**

**Kimii's pov:**

**"Light Yagami, Where the fuck are you-" My thoughts were pulled when I noticed him smirking at me.**

**"hello" I greeted him.**

**"Hi" He greeted back. "get my text?" He said with that smirk I wished to punch off his face.**

**"yes I did" I replyed not affected.**

**Light: "Then you wouldn't mind if I told you how I knew you were not from Japan?"**

**Kimii: "That would be nice" I was confused.**

**Light: I looked up your history and seeing you go by K I glanced your photo over on the security cameras at the task force. You have to appearance saying your Asian". he laughed at this clearly trying to charm me. And by now I was confused myself.**

**Kimii: "Yeah so?..."**

**Light: "Well I was wondernig where you grew up? can I not wonder things?"**

**Kimii: (BINGO! I GOT IT! HE DOESNT KNOW IM FROM ANOTHER WORLD! HE WANTS TO KNOW WHERE IM FROM TO GET MY ID TO KILL ME! AH HA! YAGAMI I SAW THROUGH YOUR PLAN!) "Classifide sorry Kira."**

**Light: "K-Kira, you think im kira! what! WHY!"**

**Kimii: "proof". And with that I walked away leaving a irritated Light behind. And prob a laughing Ryuk. I started off to HQ L would want to talk to me.**

**I sighed.**

**L, So many fan girls would kill for you to survive.**

**Why are you so lonley?**

**Why did you shut yourself out from the world to be secret.**

**You could of had a social life under an aliance.**

**So many questions driffted in my head. Stairing up at the setting sun relaxed me. As one silent thought drifftend in the back of my mind.**

**I'm In love with someone destend to die.**

**And it makes me wanna work harder and proove everyone I am worth something.**

**I smiled.**

**I'll win. The good guy always do right L? I said while stairing at the setting sun.**

**I love you...**

**And with that I started off again to the HQ.**

**Nicole: MAWHAHA Srry if this chapta didnt make clear sence: I'm writing another chp of this as we speak and for order that awesome chapter to be published this one needs to answer some questions- THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME SOOOOO HAPPY! more reviews Ill update this tmr :)!**

**I will be writing a Lemon soon so beware- not to soon.. But you get the idea.**

**Basic- This is the chapter Kimii-aka sugar- admits to herself. ever since she watched the anime. she fell inlove with L. more then anything. and she would do anything in her power to make him happy. But light is now plotting a plan to destory everything.**

**Grammar mistakes: Sorry.**

**And did anyone hear that song... "Friday" by rebecca black? I wanted to kill myself. I couldn't take it... XD anyways who ever likes it. I don't diss you but the song is like 12 million views since what? last monday!Justin bieber has started again X_X not to mention the song sounds like baby.**

**Anyways.**

**Just a little rant baha!**

**Thanks for reading**

**I love you guys! :)!**


	5. The Red Lollipop completely forgotten

**Nicole: Lol, I'm in a silly mood. I'm still sic- damn cold. And its late X_X I ate lots of sugar so beware this is gonna be one hell of a chapter XD weeee!**

**Kimii's pov:**

**I swear to god the walk back to the HQ was horrible, All the way back I could only play the song- Final Count Down in my head. Over. And Over. It was a epic journy if you count having someone call me a potato on the street, Yeah... A potato. And then they say I'M a social retard...**

**I was thinking back to when I use to watch this anime and you know *chuckles sadly* when I wasn't IN THIS GOD DAMN Fu#$^$^$^&&^$$****- I mean.. pretty world. I always told myself my goal was to make L laugh. No not creepy chuckle. But laugh. But then I remembered Oh yeah- We had a fight befor I left... Kinda. I came to a final stop as my location had been completed.**

**The thought crossed my mind with my bestfriends Ami and Tooi sempai's back at home, **_**Home.**_** What was that to me now? we would always do dorky things. Stay up all night talking about anime on facebook. It litteraly got so messed up- I had to pee really **_**really**_** bad, So I told them Brb I have a mission to go to the bathroom agent possum and agent badger. How I named them that- No sweet idea. But it sticks, Or that time I was down in my basement cosplaying as Beyond Birthday and I was covered in fake blood and I emerged from down stairs and mom and dad looked at me and said- "Hi honey" and went back to watching Tv... Need I remind that when your child walks from the creepy dark basement covered in blood... looking like a murderer, you should be worryed?...according to them.. No.**

**I laughed as I remembered all these little things. I missed it all, but to be truthful I wanted to be here and to have a new start.**

**I walked through the HQ and it was dead silent. No noise what so ever. I passed it off as nothing and went to my room. When I reach for the door handle it was already unlocked the lights were off. **_**"maybe I forgot to lock it?"**_** I thoguht to myself... I opened the door and locked it behind me and threw my sweater off. I turned on the light and put it on dim so i wouldn't be blinded. And thats when i saw him.**

**Stairing at me perched on the bed was no one but L himself. My heart automaticly leaped to my throat.**

**L: "I have awaited your arrival for some time now, go any where plesant?" He replyed in the phur of voice I loved so much and could make any girl do flips.**

**"Erhm- Uhm, No I haven't just a walk. Why do you ask?"**

**L moved closer. So close I could feel his breath tingle upon my moist lips.**

**L: "Is that so?" he said almost taunting me to just jump him then and there.**

**"Indeed so, May I ask why you are here?"**

**L: "I came to drop off all the paper work there are 5 boxes full of the files you have to go through. Also- Light will be coming tomarrow and I wish for you to be safe incase he is in fact Kira. I wish for you to stay in your room. Watari will be at your full service and even I will visit when I wish."**

**I gaped at him. Was he telling the truth? or did he just not want me to come in contack with him to much? "A-alright" I replyed stuttering a tad.**

**L glanced at me, His eyes shining bright. I gave him a questioning glance and he soon replyed.**

**L: "Your name fits you well. Your as sweet as sugar." and with that he walked away.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Wtf just happend there?"**

**I sighed anger boiling. **_**"What a tease" **_**I thought. And with that- I started to look into the files/paper work. So many... I was sure by the end of the night and early mourning I'll be dead...**

**Befor I could fully start looking through the files L returned food in hand.**

**L: "I thought you would be hungary" He told me with a gentle hint to his voice.**

**"thats very sweet of you" I replyed. "But couldn't Watari bring it?"**

**L looked taken back "I wished to, due to me having a question."**

**"you may ask" I told him.**

**L stared at me for a moment befor talking, "If you could die from Kira's rath. How and Why? would you die?**

**I sat very still- I was asked this many times and I knew the perfect answer.**

**"Well based upon the fact Kira needs a name and he can control the time of the death- it wouldn't be a long shot to say he can control the death itself. And for the reason behind that matter would be difficult to fully understand.**

**My death?... Hmm, A death By Care Bears.**

**L looked at me like I explained to him for the first time where babies came from.**

**L: "Please explain"**

**I chuckled. "Well kira kills by heart attacks and for once I would like to be the one who's dead and in another world talking to someone and they would be like "I died...someone stabbed me to death. How did you die?" and I would answer- "I died because of care bears" and for once I would have a epic death...compaired to the others of course.**

**How I would die because of care bears- Would be... I would trip and fall into a pile of them and sufficate to death. No one will find me for at leats a couple days after. Is that a good enoguh reason for yeah?" I smirked.**

**Death by care bears- epic.**

**Explaining said death by L- Amazing.**

**L's face: Priceless.**

**For once in his Panda life. He looked dumb struck.**

**Someone hit him hard with a pixie stick.**

**L: "Thank... You for your time in answering. I'll be sure to get back to you tomarrow. But for now... work on your files". And he left closing the door behind him.**

**I laughed, L looked so...stupid for a moment. He was out smarted. He wnated me to answer seriously and I did. Just not with a serious death. His face is so cute when confused. That death would be surly going into my notes soon.**

**And with a smile upon my face.**

**I bagan to work on the files once again.**

**And I was content with that.**

**"FOR NARNIA!" I shouted knowing L would hear me so I could confuse him more. I stiffled my laughter. And with that I started off on the long night ahead of me.**

**"Ugh, I told Ryuuzaki it wasn't in here. But...eh" Kimii mumbled to herself as she sat on the floor in a closet surrounded with file cabinets. She was sprawled out, her golden brown haired pulled up in a loose ponytail. Some loose strands fell into her face, covering one of her sparkling emerald eyes. A deep sigh escaped her soft thin lips as she tossed herself down onto the floor in defeat. Her pink tank top slid up past the plaid shorts she was wearing, revealing her middriff. Her eyes slowly closed, wanting to rest from the long day she had working on the Kira case with Ryuuzaki. She nodded off for what seemed like only moments but was infact hours. A figure stood over her and she sensed another present waking up abrubtly. **

**"...You look...cute...when you sleep" The black haired man said as he placed a glossy red lollipop into his mouth. The pale figure crouched down next to Kimii and smiled akwardly. "...What? And why are you here? Did you get a lead or something?" the brunette asked sitting up eagerly. Ryuuzaki shook his head. "...Uhm.. Nope, just came here to see you." he said and flung the stick from the lollipop into a trash bin, already devoured it. **

**"Oh...I see..We-" **

**"You know what i've noticed K"**

**"..eh..no what?"**

**"Well.." he started as he unwrapped another sucker and stared at, analyizing every little detail as he talked, " you are my friend, and well.. Raito is my friend. But the feelings I have for him, are completly different then the ones for you" he ended looking back at her.**

**" What exactly do you mean by that.." The smaller girl said in a semi shaky voice, her eyes fluttering on the man.**

**"Good question.." he leaned closer to her " I'm certain your the only one i would do this with.." he said in a whisper as he crashed his lips into hers. Kimii blinked and kissed back closing her eyes, Ryuuzaki's sucker fell to the ground completely forgotten. **

**Nicole: HEY GUYS! I hope you like this chapter sorry for the errors once again.**

**Please review! I love it when you guy review! It makes my day! and it only takes a moment! Even if you have no account guests can review! :)**

**So make me feel better and review cause the sniffles are starting to piss me off.**

**Thank you so much once again for all the nice reviews! and I hope this chapter was alright :3 we got some L kissing kimii instead the other way around. The next chapter maybe a little rated M since im kicking it off where they were kissing.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**And have a good March break!**

**Love you guys!**

**Xox- Nicole.**


	6. Panda San

**Chapter:6**

**Nicole: Hey guys! Im back with another update!**

**This chapter will be fluff 3 cause you know...**

**We love our fluff...**

**Almost as fluffy as Sesshomaru (haha...)**

**Anyways- remember that cold I had?**

**IM ALL BETTER! *pops balloon***

**And its March break. But its really short. 21st-25th of March.**

**Booh...**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter-**

**Kimii's pov:**

**My eyes poped out of my head... no, That was a understatement. I was in complete and utter shock really. His kissing was gentle, yet dominate. Both our lips moved at the same pace. We could of lasted like that for hours. But we broke apart sadly in minutes.**

**I opened my eyes slightly. Letting my lashes hood them due to contentness.**

**I had no words to speak, It was amazing. I could of mumbled something but I just timidly touched my bottom lip.**

**L crouched beside me on the floor, Papers surounding us. His eyes were not so wide. But I could tell he was shocked by his actions as well. He Gently moved his hand up to tuck in a peice of stray hair behind my ear. And faintly, Just faintly. You could see the smile he had.**

**"Thank you." I said with a whispery tone. Scared if I speak to loudly the moment will shatter.**

**L looked puzzled at me. Like I just gave him a riddle even the greatest detective couldn't solve... Maybe we should get near here? I thought to myself.**

**"Why are you thanking me? I just mearly showed affection to one I desire to care for..."**

**I had to stiffle my laughter- "Okay Panda San, One: Don't ever speak like that again. And two: Because I'm happy.**

**He looked at me through his dark rimmed eyes that seemed to stare into any soul they wished too. He got up and gently took my hand in his, Hunched back and all.**

**"Fallow." He demanded. "I wish for you to work with the task force and I on the Kira case."**

**I stood still, "But I'll be a distraction, Not only that but im not as intellig-" He cut me off.**

**"You are very intelligent. Do not insault it. We need as many people possible".**

**And with that we were in the elevator going to the bottom floor.**

**We quickly arrived and I met everyone formally. Trying to hold back the grin of meeting all my favourite characters.**

**Matsuda seemed more cheerful then the others. Welcoming with open arms.**

**Thats when I was pulled from my thoughts when L began to speak to me.**

**"K I wish for you to stay down here with everyone else. More should be coming here soon".**

**I looked at him clearly confused. "And... what about you?" I said with a deep question in my voice.**

**"I will be on a date with Misa and Light. Due to me being cuffed and all. He is suspected to being Kira and Misa Amane the second Kira".**

**I gaped at him- "wh-wheres Light right now? your not cuffed to him..." I said letting my sentence trail off.**

**"Well of course", he said as if it was pure obvious. "He is cuffed to Mogi at the moment. I had business to intend with you, remember?" he said with a slight Phur in his voice.**

**"Oh...Yeah... **_**That**_**. Right- well good luck on your date Panda san." I was slightly giddy about this. Me knowing there would be a fight. And the fact L seemed to like the nick name I gave him.**

**"Why do you call me that...?" L said with his voice monetone.**

**"I like it!" I said with more cheerfulness then I planned. "You LOOK LIKE A PANDA!" I finished giggling.**

**"H-hey your right he does!" Matsuda replyed just as cheerfully... That got him a wack on the head by Mister Yagami.**

**L just nodded and left...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TIME FOR OPERATION- WTF - PLAN - IS - THIS!-**

**We all sat around the glowing computers watching the screens, And Misa, Light, And L on a date. When my thoughts drifftend to that kiss...**

_**So smooth, **_**I thought to myself.**_** His lips gently in pattern with mine... two puzzle peices that fit.**_** My thoughts were disturbed My Aizawa walking in with just his boxers on. And Matsuda and Mr. Yagami talking about his family..**

_**Pore guy... will be tested by L and removed.. or actully he quit. But I think that was L's plan. To get him to quit so nothing bad will happen to him or his family... He didn't want anyone to die that had a family- Mister Yagami I understand how L wouldn't really care there. Seeing how Light is Kira. But Aizawa has a little girl**_**. I sighed bringing myself from dream land when I glanced up and I saw Light stand...**

**oh boy...**

**Oh gosh...**

_**"Ryuuzaki..." Light muttered venom dripping with each letter...**_

_**...**_

**BAM!**

**L was nocked out of the park by a cheap shot.**

**Everyone in the task force gasped at Lights sudden actions. They were exchanging words, I already knew by heart. But I had no time to listen, It was time to put my plan in action. I stood abrutly and told the task force- "DON'T DO ANYTHING I'LL HANDLE IT!" and with that I ran out of the door and up the stairs.**

**My panting came to a seize. "How many stairs are there... Damn I knew I shouldn't of ate L's gummy bears..." **

**within a good ammount of time I rushed in the room at the point where L kicked Light- Square in the face.**

**(any other L fan girl happy when L did that?... yeah, me too.)**

**Dear Light,**

**You got away with murder, Got away with Killing L, Got away with being kira... But there is one hting you wont escape.**

**...**

**MISA'S RATH MAWHAHAH- Ehem...**

**I flung the door open dramaticly witch caused the men and Misa to stop and glance over-**

**"LIGHT YAGAMI YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"**

**The room fell silent and I mentaly laughed.**

**Light:.."W-what?"**

**Kimii: "YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE WE DON'T LIVE TOGETHER YOUR ALOUD TO SEE OTHER WOMAN? HOW DARE YOU!"**

**I could clearly see Misa's face get angry. I wanted to make sure it wasn't at me soooo...**

**Kimii: "AND OUT OF ALL THE WOMAN YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH- YOU HAD TO BREAK THIS **_**BEAUTIFUL**_**,**_** TALENTED**_** girls heart!"**

**Ew. Misa... But I bit back my tounge and watched Misa's face go from Mad, To pissed.**

**Clearly at Light.**

**Light: "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LADY!"**

**L looked highly amused. He understood my plan now. And boy was he not going to get invovled.**

**Now for the grand final show...**

**Kimii: "AND WITH OUR CHILD ON THE WAY!"**

**Lights face dropped.**

**My face tryed to stiffle laughs.**

**The task force staired wide eyed.**

**And Light didn't just see Misa's rath. But he also saw his life flash befor his eyes.**

**Light: "Misa I can explai-"**

**Misa: "LIGHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHIGN SPECIAL, WERE YOU JUST USING ME ALLTHIS TIME! YOU HAVE A CHILD! WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM" She started to cry and hit him. "AFTER EVERYTHING I DID!"**

**Bingo- L would soon catch that line...**

**And indeed L did.**

**L: "And what would**_** everything you did**_** mean? Hmm? Are you possibly confessing to being the second Kira and helping the first Kira witch would be Light Kun?"**

**I wanted to bow at my plan. But what came next shocked even I.**

**Misa totally ignored the hunched over sugar loving man.**

**Misa: "LIGHT HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU! IM SO STUPID WAHHHH"**

**I choked on a laugh but covered it by a cough.**

**L stared wide eye at the two teens trying to talk over each other...and there screaming.**

**And thats when L went down.**

**L was laughing- wait no not the creepy laugh at all...LAUGHING!**

**L: "LIG-LIGHT!- WHAT DO YOU SEE *Laughs harder* IN THIS GIRL!"**

**I didn't hold it in eaither. I started to laugh also.**

**Did you ever have the moment- where clearly a serious moment witch would be there fight- disturbed by a wtf moment- witch would be me barging in, happen?**

**Light joined in on the laughing he himself almost on the floor.**

**Light: "T-TODAY IS SO MESSED UP!" he said through gasps of air.**

**Misa began to giggle wildly now understanding everything-**

**I gave them all props understand NOW that this was a ploy to get them to stop fighting.**

**L stood up, Ignoring the couple on the ground giggling through there stupidity. And grasped me in a gentle hug.**

**That ment so much to me..**

**"Thank you K." he said through my hair.**

**And reliaztion hit me.**

**I made L laugh.**

**My goal. MY SECOND GOAL!**

**I had hope.**

**if the second goal came through.**

**I can save him.**

**I can save L.**

**I made him laugh.**

**I made him love.**

**I made him understand life is to short to live. So live it well...**

**And through everything I could of said at that moment.**

**I gave the shortest reply that ment so much.**

**And he would understand it all.**

_**"Panda san"**_

**Nicole: THATS IT FOLKS! END OF CHAPTER 6! YAYY**

**hope it wasn't to bad! not the best... Clearly not the worst.**

**The next chapter gets into more about her world.**

**And she messes up by telling L his real name- witch makes L not trust her anymore! (uh oh DRAMAA)**

**And much much more! next chapter will be long so I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Thank you so much guy for being so supportive! It means the world to me, it really does.**

**Please review and the fast I update!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this time- Like i said I was sick and it kept getting worse- I would of done this yesterday but I was hanging with some friends Torii and Amy san 3**

**Please review! People who don't have accounts can also!**

**It will take a moment of your time!**

**if its that much of a trouble leave a one word responce!**

**I dont care *sweat drops* T_T' as long as you review im happy :D!**

**And nicole gives out treats when she is happppyyy ;)**

**anyways Thanks again for reviewing and reading!**

**Peace out my Rainbow Robot Ninja's!**


	7. Photographs

I am A Question To This World

CHP-7

It was a slow day indeed at the task force HQ, Everyone was tierd and lazy. After the fight with Light and L and the members of the task force simply making bets in secret. All was pretty much normal. Except with one small miscalculation. L and Light were pretty brusied. L being the self "I am so awesome I'm stubborn" typ...I had enough and simply and gently put a ice pack on his jaw-line and...pretty much everywhere I saw a blue tinge too.

"You know, I know your self pride is important, but isn't a broken bone here and there important too?" I replyed with deep concern lacing my voice.

Indeed me and L had our "Romantic" moments persay- But we never talked about "dating" or Boyfriend/girlfriend relationships, This kinda got me down.

"And why would I do something so absurd as that?" He purred in the voice I loved so much. I simply would talk to L for hours about dinosaur ninjas if it ment he would talk also...

"Because!" I huffed. "Your hurt and you need to relise it!" he gave me a funny look at that. "And why of all people would you care?" He shot back. I for one was insaulted, For all I did for that Panda loving man! for the family I gave up in the real world! he insaulted me!

"Whats that sapost to mean? Me of all people?" I questioned more so then said. "So now im not "good" enough to care? your just acting childish! now smarten up would you!"

And thats when hell went down.

He looked at me as if I was an utter retard, "there is nothing wrong with me K, now please go entertain yourself while people actully have something to do in there lives at work- and you can go talk about a bruise to someone with the same intelliect and boredom. Now please leave".

I was stunned, we were the only two in the room so there was no "Reff" to spilt us up. But for him to go that far was just insain. I felt warm stinging tears brisk my eyes, I wouldn't blame myself. This was the man I have "loved" ever since the series. Not to mention a huge role model if you count. And thats when I snapped and the tears slid freely down my pale cheek bones...

"You know, You would never feel alone if you actully let people who care about you close" I held my voice steady-terrifide it may shatter at any moment. "And for what I have done for you, I sir... deserve better!" What erked me was I knew what I had to do... and L didn't even turn around to look at me while I talked. I spun his chair around like Light did after the fight...witch started another fight, But I looked him dead set in the eyes.

"I know what your doing, You think that if you insault me enough, Ill leave. Not because you want me too. No, But because your scared of what you feel. Your scared of taking the risk, Your scared of trusting. Your scared L. Lawliet!" and with that I took of running knowing it would take him a nano-second to pick up that I used his real name. I swear if epic trailer music could of been played it would of.

As I was running through the hallways I hear the thick foot steps of pitter patterying of bare feet behind me. This only encouraged me to run faster then befor, I didn't look behind me- I came acrossed a locked room and I instantly remembered my-breaking in- skills. _what do i got to loose..._ I thought to myself as I quickly un locked the door and dove inside. It was a completely empty room. Nothing at all in it. I stood silently shutting the door carefully behind me.

_This is strange_, I thought simply to myself- I was pulled from my thoughts when I noticed a little shoe box along side a table...

Well, well, well... what do we have here?...? I glanced around the room in pure instink and carefully removed the little lid. Inside were...photographs?...

I pulled one out gently, scared if I moved to fast the pictures and memorys would fall and crumble. I was puzzled. In one of the photo's I pulled out was a man- Looked to be in his late 40's _funny_ I thought_ Kinda looks like Watari_...I pulled out another picture- It was of 3 little boys-...I smiled I knew exactly who it was. Nate River, Miheal Kheel, and Mail Jeevas.

I gently put it aside and my breath hitched. I looked down at what exactly i was holding...

...

A picture of L when he was maybe 5 or 6.. I wanted to die of _Awhh!_ right there But as I carryed on looking I noticed there was pictures of him when he was a baby too.

_Whoa, he must of been an orphan ever since he was born..._ Maybe Watari adopted him. Eaither way I stopped then and there feeling as I messed with enough of his privacy already.

But as I went to turn around a shiver ran up my spine, Standing behind be was L.

_Shit._ I mentally cursed.

"Uhm, hehe...You were an adorible child?" I attempted while sweat dropping.

And thats when I knew- My whole life was gonna be alot less trusted.

(since im not that mean and I would of left it there.. I still have a writer bug in me so hehe..no cliffy right now.)

L looked at me, Blinking very slowly. More less the face T_T was all that I needed to say...

"K do you not relise that going through peoples belongings is quite rude?" He said it a bored tone.

"Well maybe if you wern't rude in the first place I wouldn't be here!" I shot bad with venom dripping in every word.

23%... L mumbled while biting his lip.

...

...

Awh Hell no, he did not just rise my "percentages"... "Im not kira L"

L looked at me like I told him the sky was infact 100% green today. "Then how do you know my name?"

I froze I wasn't expecting this. So of course what came out of my mouth is-...

...

"I have the shinigami eyes"

L looked like a deer caught in headlights. Because I knew he knew what the "shinigami" eyes are.

Beyond Birthday had them.

_**Oh boy... My life is totally screwed...Why couldn't I say I was "physic" or something like those fanfictions do.. T_T...crap.**_.

End-

Nicole: hehe, so this chapter is short- Sorry guys! would of been longer but I'm doing the " ask the host club fanfic" and have been getting alot of requests so its insanity :)

I love you guy so much for reviewing! please keep it up! with out those reviews there would be no story. Im the typ of person where if I dont get a review i asume no one reads- so I stop it.

So please, if you wish for the story to continue show ur love on the review button down below.

If you do not have an account you can review! so dont be shy! :)

Thanks so so so much guys! this means the world to me! writing is all I do anymore :)

Thank you for reading! and stay tuned for next time!

Good-bye my lovely reader-saurs

Rwar!

Also! guys! Check out my youtube chanle- CapturedByCosplay- and if you want add me on Facebook...Just don't be a stalker..please. XD Nicole Mills- My name is "Nezu Chan" on it so yeah. :) thx guys!

Bai bai!


	8. Nightmare

Chp: 8

Nicole: OMFG, GUYS! IM SO SORRY -bows- You see, My life has been hetic...and I had no time to update. So instead of updating once a week (seems like that promise breaks huh XD!) ill update when I can, The reason im updating now is, at exactly 12 am when it turns May 8th it's my birthday...So since u guys gave me the gift of reading this..think of it as a gift to you ^-^ please enjoy this chap!-

L looked at me stunned, Eyes wider then usal and mouth gaped open. Clearly trying to word his sentences and put his voice back to normal and not a 13 year old hitting puberty.

"What do you mean you have the_ Shinigami eyes?_" he spoke slowly, almost like he was testing the words on his tounge.

"I-I-" I glances at the floor shamefully and turned away from him, its not like it wasn't true. I kinda did when you think about it... I did know everyones names in this world...

L looked at me expecting something, sencing my discomfort he did something I wouldn't even consider him doing... his eyes became softer as he waited..patiently on his own time, resting his thumb on his lips. "I understand" he mumbled and went to walk out of the room, I took this as he will let me explain on my own time.

Could he not see the smile I faked?

the happyness that dripped from me everyday.

The nightmares at night?

I swiftly grabbed his hand doing something that surprised myself...

I smashed my lips hard against his, holding onto him like if i let go the mirror would shatter, and my hopes would crumble.

I didn't want to let him go.

I broke away and looked at him simply, pleadingly. he stares back shocked but if you looked closey enough to the panda eyed man, the corner of his lip was quirked up into a smile.

"please don't leave me..." I said just above a whisper.

He stared at me, like he was debating with himself and let out a heavy sigh nodding once and walking over to the bed and climbing in with me. "I suspect you wont tell me how til you feel safe then, yes?" he said almost monetone, but you could hear slight edge to his voice.

"Yeah.." I mumbled as my eyes felt like weights and shut as i drifted off to sleep as i layed beside him curled up searching for warmth.

~later that night~

I was running, I don't know where...I was panting, screaming. I was covered in blood. I stared down at my hands shaking screaming something...I couldnt hear. It was like everything was muted until a loud bang went off, I could hear my shaking voice as I screamed. "I didn't do it!" i yelled sobbing still running...feeling like my lungs were to explode. Someone was chasing me...A dark lean shadow behind me.

"yes you did, and when he finds out..You little ryuuzaki will be no more."

The voice sounded familar where did i hear it from!

"no! NO! don't you dare touch him!" My voice was a reck, cracking with every word. I stumble and fell into the cold wet dirt. I struggled to crawl but to no avail, My hair was ripped and grabbed by a rough touch as I glance behind me. Kira was there.

No. Not kira, Light yagami.

Noooooo! I shot up panting in bed, trembling. I jumped when i felt a sudden touch on my arm.

"K, are you-...alright?" L mumbled clearly worried...

"y-yeah..nightmare" I nodded sadly, it wasn't til then i felt a soft finger wipe under my eye, clearing the tears I have yet to notice.

And then, my nightmare stopped. All of it. Knowing he was there beside me and he would help me no matter what, and I would help him no matter what.

Cold soft pale lips tangled with mine, As his hands wrapped around my waste pulling me deeper, I was in no mood to reject such a forward reaction. I wanted this, needed to feel something other then fear and worry.

I swiftly wrapped my loose arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much love.

Finally we broke apart for air, "you should try to fall back to sleep" he mumbled. I smirked and kissed him again. "Sleep is for the weak" I mumbled pushing my lips on his more forcefully and I smiled and held him tighter.

but I had yet to relise. This was going to be my last time I got a moment like this with him for a very long time...

end of chap-

nicole: kinda depressing? yeah i know... Im not really depressed just worried a good friend of mine will forget to wish me a happy XD! so this happens, anyways more of a storyline happens now..and sorry its short! ill work harder next time! gomen! XD

Bye for now my reader saurs!

rwar! xox- Nicole.


End file.
